


蜜瓜包狗狗甜甜恋爱

by axrabbit



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M, ibsm - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 不想让ibsm的tag被弱智屠版（……）甜到齁的日常
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 9





	蜜瓜包狗狗甜甜恋爱

“那个啊、我要和志摩摩结婚了！”  
被伊吹强行撩来聊天的小九只惊讶了三秒，然后继续在自己的平板上敲敲打打，颇为冷静地说  
“恭喜你们。”  
阵马哥差点把刚刚喝进嘴里的茶喷出来，这又是什么情况？  
“小九你怎么这么敷衍！”  
小九看了一眼伊吹，又把注意力放在自己的电脑  
“反正又是你从志摩哥那里接受到什么奇怪的信号，自己发散思维了吧！”  
对对，肯定又是伊吹的奇妙脑袋出问题了，阵马拍拍自己的背，缓和被抢到后的咳嗽  
“再说了你们真的结婚我也不会意外的。”  
？？？  
年轻人接受能力真高啊，阵马把茶杯放在桌子上，侧头去听他们说话，在他们没说完结婚的话题之前是不敢再喝的了。  
“你们嘟嘟囔囔什么呢？伊吹，走了。”  
当一无所知的其中一个当事人推开门，走进机搜的办公室时，伊吹蓝乖巧地闭上了嘴，简直是见好就收的典范，小九看他那个样子，又想起伊吹想指导他写检讨书的模样，或者是刚刚炫耀性质的发言，让主人管好自家的狗狗才是一个好同事该做的，虽然语句前后没什么逻辑，九重用刚刚好的音量开口  
“伊吹桑，刚刚说你们要——”  
伊吹赶紧捂住他的嘴，完全是一副做错了事但是装作无事发生的样子，摆出个心虚的笑容，志摩疑惑地盯着伊吹，这个野生的笨蛋总是能说一些让人血压拉满的话  
“志摩呀，你们要结婚了？”  
阵马哥淡定地重新捧起茶杯，看这个反应就是伊吹又在乱说话了  
“哈？完全没有的事情。”  
志摩拎着伊吹的后衣领，尽管他们的身高差得有点多，志摩还是很顺利地把狗狗领走  
“不过，我们在交往，好像没和你们说过，姑且先说一声。”  
噗——  
阵马哥的桌子无可避免地被喷了一口茶水，这是很重大的事情吧！为什么一副只是讨论今晚的乌冬的平淡表情。  
蜜瓜车巡逻时间。  
“为什么你一直纠结结婚？”  
“因为因为，结婚前不是要体检吗？体检然后同居，给亲戚朋友发请帖，不都是这样的吗？”  
意外地没有被骂笨蛋，伊吹蓝扭过头看了一眼，然后迅速地把蜜瓜号停好，免得过于激动一脚油门起飞  
“志摩摩，为什么用那种水嫩嫩的表情看着我！我的心噗通噗通地跳了！”  
志摩坐在副驾驶座，一只手撑着下巴，脸颊鼓起一块肉，眼睛眯成细长的一条，嘴角也忍不住翘起，一副暧昧不清的表情，车里粉红色的气氛升了起来  
“明明是个野生的笨蛋还想了这么多，真是难为你了。”  
“小蓝想和小志摩一直在一起！”  
志摩还想说点什么，通讯里传来xxx街区发生伤害事故的报告，请求四机搜前往调查  
“机搜404收到。”  
然后是警视厅例行公事的回答。  
伊吹重新启动车子，打着方向盘，快乐警犬汪汪出动！总是莫名其妙地满脸写着开心，莫名其妙地说一些意义不明的话，罢了，狗狗只要带他出去散步就会开心很快。  
“工作时间，不许谈恋爱，笨蛋狗狗。”  
“哦哦哦哦！？！刚刚那是汪身攻击吧志摩摩！”  
4机搜分驻所（暂时）  
“我说啊，九重你怎么看？”  
“阵马哥，你觉得他们之间的氛围有变吗？”  
虽然大家都是直男，但是明显已经结婚生子了的阵马对这方面更有经验  
“虽然没有什么变化，但是粉红泡泡变多了！黏黏糊糊的。”  
“办公室恋情影响工作可不好，双方都是警察的话回家还会交流工作，想想就不行。”  
桔梗队长不知道什么时候也参与进这个讨论里，人类的本性就是八卦！  
“他们那样不也挺好，除了志摩哥，还有谁能管住伊吹。”  
“说得也是，追捕逃犯的时候还穿情侣装什么的！难道那时候就fall in love了？”  
大家谴责了404工作期间还谈恋爱的无良行为，有了恋爱滤镜，看到这两人连吵架都变得很不对劲，那个词怎么说来着？蜜里调油。  
就是志摩一未本人没有察觉到这件事情罢了。  
回想一下第一次上床，那是在久住的事情之后——  
虽然说过尽量少私联，但是总是不放心，害怕在自己没发觉的角落狗狗被人骗走了，一想到那样，心里就很惶恐不安，过度紧张也是那次留下的后遗症吧。  
“志摩摩的家！好棒！”  
兴奋狗狗左嗅嗅右嗅嗅，好像出去郊游一样开心，啤酒开了一打，酒精浓度不高但有点上头，本来就对社交距离没有感觉的狗狗越靠越近，颇为小鸟依人地倚着志摩的肩膀，志摩楞了一下，扭过头想说点什么，嘴唇就被轻轻地碰了一下，软软的，还带着酒液，志摩舔了舔嘴唇，盯着狗狗迷离的眼睛，然后狗狗又靠近了——  
“你不是汪汪吗？连舌头也不会伸？”  
志摩一未马上后悔了，这个不经大脑的挑衅……伊吹迷茫地眨巴眨巴眼睛，伸出舌头舔了舔志摩的嘴唇，真的像狗狗一样，可可爱爱的，志摩没忍住，张嘴叼住那节舌头，轻易地入侵到本来就没打算关闭的狗狗的口腔里，志摩尝到一点啤酒的苦味，舌苔擦过口腔上壁，不时刺激到唾液腺，狗狗就一直流口水，可能是感觉有点痒，伊吹嗷呜一下啃了志摩水嫩嫩的嘴唇一口，适当的痛感让志摩回过神来，发现狗狗大咧咧地跨坐在自己身上摇尾巴，这很不对劲。  
“伊吹？……啊真糟糕。”  
志摩屈起膝盖，蹭了蹭伊吹两腿之前的部位，已经鼓起来了，还挺壮观，志摩用手拍拍伊吹的大腿，不耐烦地说  
“东西呢？”  
伊吹睁大眼睛，想了一会，挠了挠头，实在不知道该拿什么东西出来  
“什么？什么东西？”  
志摩堪称温柔地拽着伊吹的衣领，把他往下拽，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，伊吹乖乖地低下头，盯着志摩漆黑的眼珠子  
“你这个野生处男童贞母胎solo笨蛋傻子狗。”  
又被骂了，但是感觉下面变硬了，伊吹吞了口口水  
“要和别人做这种事你就带一个狗来就行了吗？安全套呢？润滑的东西呢？笨蛋童贞。”  
伊吹蹭了蹭志摩的鼻子讨好，小声的说  
“小蓝不懂嘛，只对小电影打过飞机，志摩摩教教我。”  
志摩一未也不知道为什么会答应，可能是因为伊吹蓝脱掉他那件连帽衫的时候露出的身材太好，害得他摸了好几下，仿佛和杜宾犬一样结实的……胸肌，虽然平时换衣服的时间偶然瞟见过，但是这个腹部，这个手臂，伊吹突然啪地一下伊吹抓住志摩的手腕，把志摩的手按在自己身上，缓慢地，色情地从上摸到下，清楚地感受到肌肉的纹理，完美的腰窝  
好像什么色情片一样。  
“切。”  
狗狗乖巧地坐着沙发上等着主人回来，志摩勉强翻出了一盒凡士林，套子已经是一万年前的了，算了，不用了。  
志摩伸出手抚摸着伊吹的脸颊，狗狗蹭蹭他的手心，志摩心想到底谁上谁下啊大家都是男人，说太复杂伊吹会听不懂，志摩用拇指反复摩挲着狗狗的下颚  
“你想操我吗。”  
唔啊这是什么下流的问题小蓝心里小鹿乱撞感觉唧唧硬到爆炸要死了！  
“请、请让我操你！”  
这种奇怪的回答让志摩笑出声，他让狗狗在沙发等着，自己进了浴室，听觉优秀的狗狗听见水声，然后是隐忍的喘息，狗狗感觉好焦躁，这谁等得了，go！魔法小蓝！  
这有点意外又很不意外，毕竟大部分人在自己家洗澡没有锁门的习惯，一扭门把手狗狗就先探出个脑袋，伸出两个爪爪说志摩摩我洗过手了哦，我进来了哦！  
花洒已经关了，浴室里的水汽争相从门缝里跑出去，狗狗的好搭档正扶着墙一只手探到身后，圆润的臀部微微翘起，努力地给自己扩张，才不会说如果被伊吹看着的话会哈子卡西所以想在浴室里做好。  
“喂喂，志摩酱不是说要教我吗？这样小蓝会伤心的。”  
伊吹嘟嘟囔囔地一把抱住志摩，蹭来蹭去然后伸手捞过凡士林的盒子往自己手上摸，试探性的摸了一把感觉已经被两根手指填满的穴口  
好紧……我的那个真的插得进去吧，是志摩的话一定没问题。  
莫名其妙的自信。  
伊吹的手指贴着志摩自己的，慢慢地往里面探索，柔软的内壁紧紧地裹着手指，伊吹的手指更长，还不安分地动来动去，别人的手指肯定比自己的更刺激，穴肉开始一下一下地收缩着……这不是完全放松不下来了吗。  
“笨狗……摸这里。”  
志摩轻声引导着，伊吹很快顺着志摩的手冢摸到一个软软的地方，感觉是更加“水润”的部分，以至于伊吹用指尖兴奋地戳了好几下还问是不是这里语气里一股要夸夸的劲儿，然而没人夸他，感觉怀里的人颤抖着几乎站不稳，喉咙里发出模糊的呜咽，伊吹赶紧让人靠在自己怀里，担忧地看着志摩酱，看见志摩红得要死的眼睛，盛了水似的，特别水润。  
好可爱好可爱！  
志摩抽出来手指感觉还有液体黏在指缝里，耳尖红彤彤的，自暴自弃地说  
“够了，快进来。”  
“小蓝不想让志摩摩受伤，而且小蓝那个有点大这样会进不去的……”  
伊吹蹭着志摩的耳廓安抚，慢慢增加了手指，而且进得更深，把里面揉得湿乎乎软绵绵的，指腹按着腺体打圈，从来没有体验过的感觉袭击了志摩，腰部酥掉了，从难以启齿的部位传来快感，身体里面也变得湿漉漉的了，以笨狗的听力肯定也听得一清二楚，液体被搅得咕啾咕啾的……  
“笨蛋……！”  
被志摩摩带着哭腔骂笨蛋也太幸福了，小蓝非常感动，解开休闲裤的裤头，小小声地说我要进去了哦志摩摩，换上比手指粗上不少的性器，头部在穴口蹭了几下，滑开了  
“笨蛋……。”  
志摩颤抖地伸出手，扶住柱身，往自己后穴里送，心里叨咕着摸起来还挺大，偷偷向下瞅了眼，然后迅速把头别开，穴口的褶皱被撑平了，堪堪吞下一个头部，剩下还有一大截……异物入侵感很强烈，肚子又酸又胀，穴道拼命排斥着外物，卡得小蓝嘶了一声  
“亲我……快点。”  
“了解收到妥妥哒。”  
伊吹忍不住皮一下，低下头去寻志摩的唇，顺便糊了志摩一脸口水，亲亲志摩可爱的眼睛，可爱的鼻梁，可爱的嘴巴，哪里都很可爱，伊吹突然福至心灵，手开始不安分地在志摩身上摸索，啊，好像哪里都很敏感的样子，乳头都立起来了，伊吹捏着小巧的乳尖，感受到怀里人一阵颤抖  
“别摸那里！”  
“志摩摩这里超敏感的耶！”  
志摩感觉到危险的气息，虽然平时只有伊吹才会说什么闻到了奇怪的味道，恩，这是刑警的直觉，伊吹完全没有在听，反而变本加厉，大力地揉着胸前那薄薄的肌肉，超下流，好像av里的场景，白皙的肌肤上很快留下红红的印子，志摩很想骂点什么，但是肚子里的东西好像进到深得不得了的地方了，那感觉好像色情小说里写的“插进子宫里了♡”一样，顶到奇怪的地方了……肠道深处传来奇怪的快感，肚子被顶出个凸起。  
……全进来了啊。  
志摩呆呆地摸着自己的小腹，伊吹把下巴搭在他的肩上，亲亲他的脖子说  
“要动了哦。”  
好像和平时的伊吹不太一样  
伊吹抓住志摩的手，让志摩弯下腰，翘起臀部，几乎是有点强硬的动作了，志摩听见狗狗喉咙里发出低沉的声音，接着啃咬背上漂亮的蝴蝶骨，开始动起来  
不妙不妙不妙  
“喂……伊吹……哈！？”  
腰部不得不弯成一个漂亮的弧线，肚皮上凸起的部分在运动，志摩心想好像被狗日了啊，但是根本笑不出声，被人按在浴室墙上的可是他自己啊，还被、咳咳、就是那个贯穿了，感觉肚子里的脏器都被搅乱位置了，顶到深处那里却感觉很舒服，明明前列腺在前面吧，每次抽插都会蹭到，脑袋变得晕乎乎的了……  
狗狗时不时发出一些爽到的抽气声，志摩酱里面好湿好紧好酥服……往里面那个地方撞的话会被志摩摩拼命地咬住，小蓝好像要上天堂了，伊吹在光裸的脊背上留下一连串牙印，紧紧地压着志摩的手，渐渐加快频率，志摩抖得厉害，几乎想要逃走，然而被大狗狗牢牢抱着，突然意识到体型差还挺大  
“你这笨狗……不许射在里面。”  
志摩一未突然想起这档子事，然后又意识到自己打着颤，身体要离开大脑的掌控了，这种感觉对于刑警来说有点超过了，穴肉不受控制地裹着另一位警察先生的性器，必须榨出点什么似的，不让人家离开，想让伊吹狠狠地、用力地操进来  
“快点……呜♡”  
听话狗狗愈发狂野起来，无视了诸如“太快了、慢点”之类的发言，把搭档操得在潮湿的墙面留下很多高低不一的手印，身体绷出脆弱又优雅的线条，伊吹感觉有点委屈，明明志摩摩那么用力、下流地裹着小蓝，却不让小蓝射在里面，小蓝拼命忍耐着射到饱满的臀肉上，伊吹自己撸了几把又有更多精液滴到志摩身上，绕是刑警先生也顶不住第一次体验干性高潮，伊吹赶紧抱起他的搭档，给他揉揉腰  
“志摩摩看起来舒服得快要死掉了！”  
回应他的是一声鼻音很重，但是饱含嫌弃的哼哼，伊吹抽来纸巾给志摩擦擦身子，然后把人抱去卧室，志摩楞了一下躺在床上，腰下面被垫了抱枕，难道……  
“是小蓝和志摩摩的第二回合！”  
啊啊啊第二回合个鬼啊！  
“这样就可以看到志摩摩水润润的表情了！”  
大型狗子欺身压上，志摩酱，逃跑失败。  
伊吹永远都比志摩先醒来，所以志摩一未醒来的时候眼前出现了一个放大的狗头，傻笑着  
“早上好！志摩摩不想和志摩摩的男朋友说点什么吗？”  
“什么男朋友啊，你这野生笨狗。”  
志摩感觉口干舌燥，肌肉酸痛，和狗比体力真是太糟糕了，伊吹非常贴心地给他递了水杯，还表示做了早餐，急需夸夸  
“好吧，你这家养笨狗。”  
于是可以看见名为伊吹蓝的家养狗狗疯狂摇晃尾巴，开心到快要吐舌头  
“还有你啊……你为什么只会咬啊？你这个笨蛋处男！”  
志摩低下头看着布满狗咬痕迹的身体，陷入沉思，然后搂过狗头，在细长漂亮的脖颈中间用力地吸了一口，末了还报复似的啃了一下，留下个明晃晃的大红印子  
“懂了吗，下回不要只是咬了。”  
“志摩酱——♡最喜欢志摩摩了♡”  
收获了志摩一未的白眼一个。  
为什么会想起那天啊，处男值得纪念的第一次？虽然和同性恋爱自己也是第一次啦。  
下班后志摩帮着伊吹把东西搬到车里，今天是伊吹搬进自己家的第一天，家里多一只爱整洁的狗狗也不是什么麻烦事，下次家人们来拜访的时候就向他们介绍一下伊吹吧……


End file.
